thecharmedfanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Silberman (HERI)
is Wyatt's best friend and the manticore baby from "Little Monsters". Bio According to Wyatt, he is totally uncordinated. Family His manticore mother was killed by the Charmed Ones before he was a year old and so he was raised by his human father, Derek. When he was a teenager his dad's long time girlfriend, Danielle Josephs, gave him a little brother, Peter, in a successful attempt to keep Derek. She later gave him a little sister, Abigail, is a second such attempt. This one failed and so he and Peter helped their dad raise their sister, since Danielle wanted nothing to do with raising children. Although Seth can't stand Danielle, he has a much better relationship with her then either of her children do and Danielle hates Seth. Powers Seth has the ability to shimmer from place to place, including the underworld where he sometimes goes to find information. He is extremely fast. In the Series Season One As soon as magic returned, Seth disappeared. He was gone for months, worrying his dad and brother. His dad's girlfriend, Danielle, was giddy, hoping that she had somehow gotten rid of Derek's annoying son. To her disappointment, and everyone else's relief, he did finally show up and promised never to be gone for such a great length of time, again. Since the reason he returned was a magical issue he went to his best friend first. This did not sit well with his dad, but his dad understood and was just glad to have him back. A week later he met the two new young ladies in Wyatt and Chris's lives, their sister, Melinda, and Chris co-worker, Emily. The two had very different reactions to Seth and he found an accute desire to avoid Melinda. A promise to spend the day with his little brother turned into a search for the cure to a cursed gem, when Wyatt and some of his co-workers were cursed by the Aphrodite Crystal. It was Peter who found not the information they needed, but information to others who had been cursed for a very long time, allowing them to end the curse for those three friends as well. The so-called Witch's Fever was no threat to Seth, but it affected him all the same when Peter came down with it, causing Seth no small amount of stress and worry. Thankfully, there was a happy ending for this story when a cure was found before Peter fell to it. Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Quotes *"Did I hear something? The entire underworld's abuzz. It's impossible not to hear something." - The Power of Influence *"You have to understand. A choice between my little brother's fun and my best friend's life, I'm going to choose Wyatt. But a choice between your life and his . . . There's no contest. I'd choose yours." - My Curse on You ~ Part 1 Gallery Charmed: Heritage Avatars Chris Olivero Trivia Category:Charmed: Heritage Characters (HERI) Category:Manticore Baby Category:Human Characters Category:Demonic Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manticore Characters Category:Characters Category:Silberman Family Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magical Characters